


I Can Be Quiet

by writingonpostcards



Series: OMGCP Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, The Haus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Bitty and Jack try to stay quiet while sharing some alone time in the Haus.





	I Can Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written/Created for @checkpleasebingo  
> Square Filled: mutual masturbation

Jack's hand wraps around Bitty's wrist. “What are you doing?” he whispers.

“Isn't it obvious?” Bitty can't move his hand with Jack holding it in place, but he wraps his fingers tighter around Jack's dick and watches as his boyfriend's eyes screw shut.

“Someone could hear,” Jack warns Bitty.

“I can be quiet,” Bitty promises, though in that moment he’s not thinking about being quiet at all.

Jack's eyes open and he quirks his lips. “It's not you I'm worried about, bud.”

Bitty flushes hot at Jack's words. He's still relatively new to this and every time Jack confesses to being turned on by Bitty, he gets an illicit thrill. This time is no different.

“Just this?” Bitty re-tightens his grip, propelled to confidence by Jack’s words. “I've missed you,” he says, right against Jack's lips before he kisses him. A simple press of his lips to go with the simple truth. Bitty has missed Jack, and not just physically. Right now though that's the part his body is fixated on.

Jack's hand is still immobile around Bitty's wrist. Bitty kisses him again. “Just this,” he repeats.

He can feel when Jack gives in by the way he pushes back against Bitty's lips, rearranging their position so he can suck on Bitty's lower lip.

“Okay,” Jack says, drawing back. His cheeks are already coloured and Bitty responds to it. “Not just this though. _This_.”

Jack's hand releases Bitty's wrist but doesn't move far. Jack tugs down the hem of Bitty's sleeping shorts until his dick is free.

“Jack,” Bitty says, breathless, as Jack wraps his hand around it.

“Shh,” Jack teases, a glint appearing in his eyes. “Someone might hear.”

Bitty narrows his eyes at the chirping but he's enjoying the thrill of what they’re doing so much that goosebumps break out across his chest.

Jack starts moving his hand and Bitty follows suit. It’s slow and gentle, but it heats Bitty’s skin until he feels as flushed as Jack looks. Bitty keeps his eyes on Jack’s face, watching the little movements and echoes of pleasure play out. A twitch of his lips. His eyes fluttering shut. Bitty likes it when Jack’s shoulders bunch up a little before he relaxes again.

Jack lets out a little gasp and Bitty leans in to press their lips together.

“Shh,” he reminds Jack.

“I’m trying,” Jack replies, voice hoarse.

“Should I stop?” Bitty asks.

Jack shakes his head in a jerk. “Please don’t.”

“Okay.” Bitty returns to kissing Jack, moving his lips as languorous as his hand. He wraps his lips around Jack’s and holds them there to feel the weight of them. He presses his tongue against them to feel them give. He sucks to see if he can taste something that’s pure _Jack_.

Time passes. A sluggish heat moves itself through Bitty’s body. Every now and then, he shivers and his pulse throbs hard beneath Jack’s hand. The kissing is rhythmic, almost hypnotic. They’ve been kissing so long his lips feel bruised and overly sensitive but he doesn’t stop. Bitty rolls over Jack when his wrist starts hurting and they reposition quickly on their sides.

“I feel like I could do this forever,” Bitty says, stuck somewhere between floaty and leaden.

Jack smiles lazily, his eyelids heavy. He doesn’t change his speed but his fingers tighten around Bitty. Bitty exhales. His breath is unsteady and loud in the silence of his room. He sounds wanton and it turns him on as a sudden awareness of their situation comes to him. The hour of morning, the closeness of his friends, the secrecy of Jack even being here.

Bitty throws his left leg over Jack and rests the weight of it against Jack’s thigh. He maneuvers so his right hand can slide into Jack’s hair, sweaty at the nape of his neck from the heat they’ve built between them.

They don’t say anything, but their movements quicken and they’re kissing with lips pressed hard to try and swallow the inadvertent noises they’re both making—half-expressed grunts, and soft moans.

Jack’s the one to break away first. He sucks in a harsh breath through his teeth and presses his head into Bitty’s pillow. Bitty kisses his shoulder, then neck and up to his ear, hand moving over Jack all the while.

“Close?” Bitty asks.

Jack manages to keep his laugh quiet, though his voice is low and pitched when he replies, “Since you first touched me.”

The confession shifts Bitty’s slow-building heat to a bonfire. His dick twitches and he knows Jack felt it because half a second later Jack’s tongue is inside his mouth. He kisses Jack back eagerly, not to muffle their sounds but because he has to kiss him.

Bitty rubs his thumb over the head of Jack’s dick like he knows Jack likes and Jack comes. He’s impressively silent as he spills over Bitty’s hand, and he manages to keep his lips on Bitty, though they still while he comes.

Bitty barely catches his breath before he’s gripped by his ass and pulled in somehow closer to Jack. Jack’s hand feels like a blur and Bitty’s body is shaking within a minute as he bites down on his lip and comes.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t notice until I re-read my first kink fest fic that I’ve used the line “just this” in both of them. Perhaps I should make it a little easter egg for the series?  
> (Thanks Silvia for the beta read!)


End file.
